Earthly Tears
by The Lovely Lady Macbeth
Summary: AU: Boy meets girl. Girl likes boy. Boy asks her out. Boy meets another girl and falls in love with her. Can life get any harder for 6 friends when nature takes its course?RS BBR BBT CYBeeJinxSarah
1. The Sad Intro

I know that you guys loved my Mean Girls version but it felt so wrong to copy someone else, so I decided to do something _that comes from the heart_… I will definitely finish this even if it means: stop drawing…

Earthly Tears

Sadly based on a true story

_Shhck, Shhck_ went the charcoal pencil against a page on Kory Anders' sketchbook. The young red-head violently scribbled some brown on the page, her fingers wrapped tight with rage around the pencil. She threw her pencil to the other side of her room, decorated with murals and a variety of photographs. She hurriedly searched for her smudging brush and started to smudge the outlines of her sketch. Suddenly, three drops of tears fell on the page, giving the drawing a washed effect. She paused to take a look at her drawing, a handsome young man with the most charming smile. A small smile crept up on her face but quickly faded as a batch of new tears poured out from her eyes. Kory shouted with all her might forcing all the tears to just get out. Her little brother Ryan rushed into her room.

"Kory? What's wrong?" the 8-year-old asked with worry in his face. Kory wailed louder then after a few seconds, replied.

"Ryan, everything is wrong! Mom leaving us for some old fart was wrong! Dad marrying Elizabeth was wrong! Katie getting arrested for stealing was wrong!" she struggled to say the next sentence but managed to spit it out.

"Being lovingly held in Richard's arms was wrong! Falling for that liar was wrong! My life is just…wrong…"

Ryan didn't know what happened but he knew that it involved Richard breaking his older sister's heart and he couldn't believe that he would actually do something like that. Ryan dropped his toy truck and climbed up Kory's bed to hug her. Kory buried her face in her hands while Ryan comforted her.

After an hour of telling Ryan the tragic story of her love life, Kory tucked him into bed and slowly walked back to her room. It was one of the worst days of her life. Kory had a sad childhood. Her parents got a divorce when she was only 10 years old. After that, her dad remarried but sadly the blushing bride was her Aunt Elizabeth. A few years later, her sister Katie was arrested for stealing Diamonds at an exhibit (pretty stupid, huh?) Everything went bad for each of the Anders and Kory knew that she was next. But everything about Kory seemed so perfect. She was tall, beautiful and graceful, inherited all her mother's looks (green eyes and red-gold hair). Kory was multitalented. She was part of the drama club and played the leading ladies of all the plays. She was also the best when it came to kids. She just knew how to entertain them without giving them a taste of sugar. Lastly, Kory loved to draw. She also painted but felt freer in drawing figures, portraits and cartoons. She loved the feeling of pencils and pens against rough drawing paper. The only thing she didn't like was Math. She hated everything about it because she was so bad at remembering the solutions. Despite her problems, Kory had the best friends she could ever find in Jump City, Raven, Tara, Gar, Victor and Richard who was also known as Dick. She had a crush on Dick and eventually they became a couple on the day Kory turned 16. Everyone said they were the perfect match. Everyone didn't know that trouble was going their way.

FLASHBACK:

_The tipsy red-head walked through the large halls of Wayne Manor._

"_DICK! Where hiccup are you!" she cried out with tears forming in her eyes. She felt tired and dizzy but deep down inside; she wanted to confront her boyfriend. But she never thought of confronting them while walking around drunk. After a few more steps, she reached Dick's room. From outside, she heard a girl laughing. Her heart felt as if it was gonna pop. Again, the laughter came back. She couldn't take it anymore so she opened up the door and slammed it to the wall. The first thing she saw was Dick and Raven on his bed. The tears fell, one after the other. _

"_Kory, I can explain," he started but was interrupted by Kory. She smiled at him, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was just a façade that covered up the pain she felt inside. She placed her hands on his cheeks and gazed into his eyes… probably the last time she'd ever do that again. _

"_Dick… I know…" she said with more tears pouring. She wiped them and continued._

"_I loved you to death! We promised each other that we'd be faithful to one another. What happened?" she let go of him but continued to stare at him. Before he could speak, she started to rant again._

"_Did I do something wrong? Do I annoy you? Do I look that hideous to you?"_

"_Kory, you're not ugly! It has nothing to do with you it's me---" _

"_I KNOW!" she shouted at him and shot him a glare._

"_Well, it's over now, Dick. I'm going to forget about it and probably move on because this just sucks! It sucks to find out that the one and only constant thing in your life is finally drifting away…" Kory paused and just allowed more tears to flow freely. After seconds of just gazing at Dick, she turned to Raven._

"_And you! You deserve the humiliation I spared you from! Everything that Rorek said about you is true! I don't know why I even saved you from his rumours!" she shouted. Raven was her best friend and best friends don't keep secrets. Kory knew that she had lost her best friend; in fact, she felt as if she lost everything dear to her. Raven already had Gar, so why did she need Dick?_

_Kory walked towards the door and slammed it behind her. She opened up her bag and took out a piece of paper. She felt like drawing but she knew that a message like this would be better in words. After signing it and posting it on the bulletin board hanging on Dick's bedroom door, she fled, leaving the enthusiastic crowd behind her. _

Meanwhile…

Back at Wayne Manor, Dick and Raven exited the room. Dick stayed behind because of the note Kory had left for him.

I forgive you 

, Kory

To him, it felt like a punch to the stomach… But it felt worse for Kory.

* * *

To be continued… Read to find out what happened and what will happen next…

Pls. give me some time to write cuz I've got exams and I still have to remember what happened, hehehe:) I want to see **Corpse Bride**!


	2. Sins

Be nice to Raven… and Robin. They're human, in this story. And… um… be nice to the pope! ; )

* * *

Chapter 2: The Titans

It was the first day of school. Again. The smell of freshly waxed hallways filled Jump City High. One by one the students rushed in, searching frantically for their lockers and friends. Students parked their cars and motor bikes by the side and chatted with each other as they entered the building. Just then, a silver convertible with four seats pulled up at the parking lot. Its tires screeched as the driver moved it to fit it perfectly in his space.

"Everybody out!" he playfully yelled at his passengers, including his two best friends who were in the back making out.

"Oh God, Mr. Wilson's here, cut it out now!" he joked. The couple broke the kiss and worriedly looked around only to find the driver laughing at them.

"HAHA! Should've seen your face, Rae!" he cried out. His name was Victor Stone, a boisterous jock and playboy of the campus. He was tall, black and very muscular. Some people have mistaken his abs for flabs but Victor would always proudly prove them to be the real thing. He had a girlfriend named Karen Beecher, your typical cheerleader and student model. Her father owned a honey farm and someday it would all be hers. Everybody called her Bee. Go figure.

"You need to see your face when I beat the hell out of you," 'Rae' said with a stern look. Her boyfriend smiled, knowing it was one of her sarcastic jokes. Raven Roth was a Goth. She had the pale skin, the purple-dyed hair, the black clothes and the attitude. She seldom smiled but when she did show her pretty smile, she turned a lot of heads. Her boyfriend Garfield Logan, aka Gar, was known for his jokes and pranks. He loved animals since he grew up with zoologist parents. Green was also his color. Seriously. Every morning, he'd wake up to a green alarm clock that played the song "Buffalo Soldier", applied green streaks to his spiky brown hair and put on his favourite cammo green chucks. He even died his pet Labrador, Silkie, green. He was also a vegetarian. Anyway, the sun was shining, some seniors were smoking and the rest of the student body were just scattered around. Just then the revving sound of a motorcycle rang in everybody's ears as Jump City High's heartthrob slid into the picture with a girl behind him.

"Check it out! Robbie's got no training wheels no more!" Victor laughed with Gar and Raven pulling on a smirk. 'Robbie' hopped off and ripped his (shirt off… Just kidding… felt like putting that) black helmet off and ignored the girls who squealed like pigs.

"Are you dissing my ride, Victor?" he asked with a grin, the type that'd make anyone swoon. Just then his girlfriend, who happened to be Kory took her helmet off and got off the bike.

"You know I am, man… This is some Italian shit! Tell me, why did you get a Ducati when Bruce has got Harleys at home?"

"Cuz I'm the model for the new generation of Ducati motorbikes, my friend," he said. Kory walked over to him and smiled.

"Still boasting about your new gay job, Dick?" she asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Pretty much… I mean, it's Ducati, the best motorcycles in the motorcycle world!" he proudly claimed. Just then, Victor, Bee, Gar and Raven joined the couple in walking to the building. Suddenly, Kory chimed in.

"Have you guys remembered to save this Friday for the art exhibit?" She was nervous since she had already bought tickets for five people and those tickets were worth a lot of money. Every body nodded in response, but Rich disappointedly sighed and muttered,

"Damn!"

Kory looked at him and dropped her jaw. He promised, she thought.

"You promised that you'd be free, Richard S. Grayson! Now I have to find someone else who'll—"she was cut off by Dick who just put a hand over her mouth. He chuckled leaving Kory confused.

"I'm kidding… How could I ever forget? Besides, Kitten isn't going right?" he asked with a frightened look as he mentioned Kitten. Kitten was some dumb blonde with fake boobs who had her eyes set on Dick Grayson. She hated Kory, art and everything else that kept her away from Dick.

"Of course not! The only place where you'd spot Kitten on a Friday night would be the shopping mall with all her fellow skanks trailing behind her," Kory said with a smirk. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Amen!" went Gar, everybody burst into laughter. The gang walked into the building and went to their lockers. Richard's was next to Raven's. Vic, Gar and Bee's were very close to each other and Kory's locker was at the end of the hall, nestled among the lockers of the school's juvenile delinquents.

WITH RICHARD AND RAVEN

"So, how are things going on for you and Kory?" Raven asked the Boy Wonder while gazing at him as he tried to get something out of the depths of his locker. She had a crush on Dick ever since grade school. He just never noticed her. Raven snapped out of the trance. I'm not ruining this for Kory, she said to herself.

"Great, actually…" he replied as he chugged the text book out.

"We're planning on going to the same university next year so our relationship wouldn't be so…remote…"

Raven looked down. The thought of Kory and Dick together in the same dorm was sickening. She had Gar, who was so funny and loving and just patient with Raven's ways. So, why did she want the other guy? As they both walked to their first class which was Chemistry, Raven thought about the sticky situation while Dick was resisting the temptation to look at her, talk to her and maybe even touch her. But he knew that it destroy his best friend, Gar, and his girl friend if he made the wrong move.

WITH VIC GAR AND BEE

Victor Stone banged on his locker and it swung open. Suddenly, a bottle of deodorant, sneakers and a bunch of gym sweats poured out.

"Awesome! Got a bat cave in there Vic?" Gar looked at Vic's messy locker. It looked like hamper. Vic looked at Gar's locker and spotted some mold on the top. There were rotten tofu sandwiches on the top shelf and the rest of the stuff were books and trash.

"And I see that you're growing a 'Fungi Farm' in there," Vic replied.

"You're right… I gotta get the janitor to clean this dung up… Later, dude! Bye Bee!" Garfield ran off and searched for his next class. Vic waited for Bee as she took time getting her books.

"So… After Kory's art thing, wanna come to my place? We can watch Punk'd re-runs and the Wade Robson project… I know you love that stuff!" Vic invited Bee, looking too hopeful.

"No can do, big guy… I'm baby-sitting for the Smiths… And didn't you promise that you baby-sit with me?"

"Bee! The Smith Kids hate me! They destroyed my laptop and scratched my car!"

Suddenly the first bell rang.

"Oops! Gotta go, my homeroom is in the other building!" At that, she quickly kissed Vic on the cheek and ran off. Vic couldn't help but just gaze at her running. As soon as she was out of sight, a junior with dark hair and a tan came out and crept up behind Vic. Her name was Sarah Simms.

"Hey handsome," she mysteriously whispered into Vic's ear.

"Sarah! You're all grown up and looking good!"

"I overheard that conversation you had with Karen, and since she turned that offer of yours down, I was wondering if you still needed the company…"

"Well, I—uh, umm… Sure! My house, 8:30 pm… Gotta go, Sarah… Nice talking to you!" Vic ran to his homeroom class with a smile on his face and worry on his mind. Well, what goes around comes around, right?

WITH KORY

Alone and surrounded by low-lives lighting one cigarette after the other was Kory's position. She hated the locker arrangements. While Dick was right beside Raven, she was stuck with the Detention club, hoping that nobody would touch her ass. Rorek "Rhett Malchior", a creepy goth-looking guy was at the corner surrounded by his fellow Goths. He had a Swiss knife on one hand; however he really didn't pay much attention to it.

_He's the guy that Raven dated last month!_ Kory thought as she recognized his face. He was such a creep.

"Hey Rhett! Anymore hot gossip on that babe you're dating?" One of his friends shouted.

"Raven? Man, I got rid of her… You don't know how horny that little thing got. I had to stop her!" He replied. He stuffed his cold, twitching hands into his black trench coat to hide the symptoms of a liar. Kory listened to him as he continued.

"She kept on kissing me! And she'd call me up in the middle of the night and stuff! I'm telling you, it was whack!" Kory gasped as she heard this. This can't be Raven…

"I'll let you guys in a little secret… She and I, we did it…" Rhett smiled and tried to look as if he really told the truth. He left with all his friends laughing behind him. The first bell rang. Kory started crying. Her best friend kept so many secrets from her. And that stupid Rhett was so proud of it! Kory didn't notice but her bag fell down and all the contents spilled. _Damn_, she cursed quietly. She picked them up while drying her tears. A boy bent down to help her with her stuff.

"Thanks, I would've spent the rest of the day here if it weren't for you…" she started. Kory took a good look at the boy. He was her age. Tall, a little muscular and had messy brown hair that fell over his eyes. He smirked at Kory.

"No problem. I'm new here, and I can't find World History with Mr. Mod… Think you can help me?"

"Yeah… That's my first class too… I'm Kory, btw," she extended a hand as they walked but he did not shake it.

"Xander."

"Short for Alexander, I presume…" He did not reply. Then suddenly…

"Got a boyfriend, Kory?"

"Yeah… He's in Mod's class too, you'll meet him…"

"Oh joy."

And off they went, late for Mr. Mod's class. What a day!

* * *

AN: Poor Vic... Poor Kory... Poor everyone... Btw, Xander is Red-X... I love the name Alexander... When I have kids, I'll name one Alexander (nickname would be 'Xander') and William (nickname would be 'Liam' like Liam Neeson)... Anyway, Corpse Bride is coming out soon... ahaha! It's gonna be my costume too, for halloween... Just gotta find myself a groom! Got any ideas?


	3. Author's Note and Apology

AN : The first chapter is the start of the story and the second chapter (including the next chapters) is like a flashback, a chapter that shows the situations that lead to Kory's mishap in chapter one... Sorry for not explaining... :(

Nicole


End file.
